mytholgy kids
by mr irsistable
Summary: this is about percy being kiled by krons and anabeth chase is caring his child the camp was in shock two years later zues has two more children and there forced to switch places as a punishment
1. Chapter 1

Mythology kids

of three brothers

Legend has it that Zeus lord of the sky had three children two with his wife Hera there names were: Hercules zuco and William. Hercules was kidnapped by Hades, zuco was born on Olympus and raised by Aphrodite because Zeus didn't want another son after the Hercules incident and William was born to Zeus when he had an affair with a mortal woman and was raised by his mum. Zuco hated Aphrodite and always tried to run away to earth but Zeus would not allow it. After two years went by Zeus finally allowed zuco to come home to the castle of Olympus and was known as prince of the gods. William was a demigod and grew up to be a great hero and Hercules was destroyed are story revolves around zuco and William as teens. There all spoilt sports if you ask me then again nobody does it's a sad life for Hermes messenger god and god of thieves oh I see there point in not listening to me did I mention nobody does yah im forgetful like that Hermes out peace

After a wile zuco got to big for his god size boots and as for William he became a world class hero but after a wile the same applied for him he was battling a titan when he was smashed to the ground and zuco brung a titan to Olympus thinking he was powerful enough to control it Zeus punished them in the worst way possible by making zuco a demigod because he said he doesn't know why will was always complaining and will said the same about being a full god so zuco was sent to earth looking like a god when ever he looked at himself but to other people he looked like a normal boy and could only use his powers in times of great peril now to get into the storey oh and will was turned to a full god they switched places. Tuesday February12 2010 at san Fran Sysco eclipse high school the most rough place in the whole city my name well you know my name at school they bully for being interested in Greek mythology the cheek of it and they never seem to bow down to me when my godly presence enters the room they also say im not a god I mean what's the problem then I once sore what I look like know my dad has given me the worst punishment in the world im a im a demigod so the fate of my brother must be being a full god I always think. Now to go to Williams part of the punishment. OLYMPUS TUESDAY 12 FEDUARY 2010 MY NAMES WILLIAM AND I ONCE WAS A DEMIGOD NOW MY DAD HAS PUNISHED ME HARSHLEY I CAN JUST USE POWER WILLY NILLY ITS IMPOSSIBELE TO CONTROL LOOKS LIKE Zuco has hard EASY I WONDER WHAT SCHOOLS LIKE FOR HIM THIS IS THE WORST PUNISHMENT IN THE WORLD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the sky was dark on a night well never forget the ground gave in a massive split had appeared dark smoke rose and a huge figure appeared out of the split it was what they called a titan but not just any titan oh no it was kronos lord of the titans he had returned from tatras but an other figure appeared a boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen black messy hair wearing jeans a hoodey with the zip undone an orange t shirt hanging out that said, as I believe camp half blood but it was misty so it was hard to make out and I think he was grasping a pen then the boys hand stretched and uncapped the pen the pen disappeared and a long sword had sprung out were the pen was and kronos knew who the boy was it was percyus Jackson the boy who has saved the world six times the big shot of Olympus had returned he walked elegantly over to the massive titan and stopped in his tracks he raised the sword over his head and lunged straight at the titans chest and the battle was on three hours passed the boy made his last move and ten minutes later the boy dropped to his knees and the sword fell to the ground the boy was dead Poseidon the boys father was proud of his son but sad that he was dead days passed. And word spread to camp half blood were the boy learnt to use his powers a bunch of heroes of the camp raised there swords anabeth chase leader of the Athena cabin was not with her cabin mates she was crying in the stables the doors burst open Chiron walked in " don't be sad anabeth there's other demigods in the camp" "I know but im caring his child" "ah so the rumours are true" "yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 rise fall and birth

Its been nine months since the death of Percy Jackson and anabeth chase has only two weeks left of pregnancy she s glad every one was laughing at her and the only one who stuck up for her was Tyson Percy s half brother because anabeth stuck up for him. Two weeks later screams came from the Poseidon cabin it was anabeth Chiron bust down the door three satyrs entered with him the baby was born but one baby oh no two babies the babies were born it was a boy and a girl Chiron said "these kids need a father so name them in his honour" "oh and why give birth to them in this cabin?" "they would want to have some connection to there family before I give one away" "to who?" "Zeus's latest affair" "ah so there names will be?" "percacaus and milisabeth" so she gave up percacaus and kept milisabeth and the one know as William is the son of percyus Jackson ten years later William came to camp half blood in such of his sister and mother little did he know his father had been revived and made a full god the new lord of the sea as Poseidon stepped down and his mother was the new director of camp half blood and his sister is made princess of the sea and campers gathered around him and bowed he looked up there was a holographic trident above his head the lord of the sea claimed him and he was now the prince of the sea


End file.
